


Dla mnie możesz tu zostać

by Kamena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamena/pseuds/Kamena





	1. Chapter 1

Rodział I 

Drzwi kościelne otworzyły się gwałtownie wpuszczając do środka całkiem zdyszanego młodego mężczyznę.   
-Nieeeee! Przerwijcie ceremonię! Mam coś do powiedzenia! - wykrzyknął, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że znów nie trafił. Na ślubnym kobiercu stała para młoda, której wcale nie rozpoznawał. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego jakby spadł z księżyca, a starsza kobieta, zapewne matka Panny Młodej wyglądała jakby chciała mu urwać głowę.   
-Yyy... To znaczy.... Pomyliłem się. Najmocniej przepraszam!- i już go nie było.   
Na zewnątrz usiadł na schodach kościoła i schował twarz w dłoniach. Już wiedział, że nie ma szans znaleźć odpowiedniego kościoła na czas. Daniel ożeni się z Penelopą i nic nie może na to poradzić. A wszystko dlatego że on, Stiles Stilinski popełnił jeden błąd. 

** 

Obudził go straszny łoskot, najwyraźniej ktoś próbował dostać się do jego mieszkania. Ale on nie miał zamiaru ani chęci rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Owinął się szczelniej kocem i ponownie próbował zasnąć ignorując walenie do drzwi.   
\- Stilinski do cholery! - dobiegł go głos Jacksona. - Otwieraj te cholerne drzwi albo twoi sąsiedzi dowiedzą się jak masz naprawdę na imię!  
Chcąc nie chcąc Stiles zwlókł się z kanapy którą okupował od trzech dni i powłócząc nogami otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając przyjaciela do środka. Tak przyjaciela, bo tak nazywał Whittemore'a już od dłuższego czasu. Nie żeby ten nie zasłużył na takie miano.   
Mieszkał w Londynie już od dwóch lat. Dwa lata. Tyle minęło od śmierci jego ojca. 729 dni. 17 472 godziny. 1 048 320 minuty. Dokładnie tyle czasu minęło odkąd jego cały świat się zawalił, a on sam stracił wszelką chęć do życia. Szeryf zginął o dziwo nie przez jakieś supernaturalne istoty, ale całkiem zwyczajnie, na służbie. Jakieś nastolatki napadły na supermarket i to jego ojciec był pierwszy na miejscu. Niestety dzieciaki miały broń i niestety ta broń wypaliła. Z trudem wytrzymał do pogrzebu, jeszcze więcej wysiłku zajęło mu załatwienie formalności i sprzedanie domu. Przyjaciele nalegali żeby został, obiecywali pomoc, Melissa chciała żeby zamieszkał z nią i Scottem, ale on nie mógł dłużej znieść Beacon Hills. Nie mógł znieść swoich przyjaciół, wszystkich tych wspaniałych supernaturalnych stworzeń, które zawsze stawały z powrotem na nogi, podczas gdy on nadal był tym biednym, kruchym Stilesem na którego chuchali jakby miał się zaraz rozpaść w pył. Nie mógł znieść ich miłości i współczucia, nie kiedy sam czuł się pusty. Zrobił zatem to samo co wielu przed nim nie mogąc poradzić sobie z otaczającym go światem. Wyjechał.   
Na początku było strasznie, zamieszkał w obskurnym pokoiku wynajętym mu przez romską rodzinę z którą ledwo potrafił się porozumieć. Miał tylko jedną walizkę, żadnych pamiątek. Nie chciał niczego co będzie mu przypominać o całym piekle przez jakie przeszedł. Przez pierwsze tygodnie nie wychodził z pokoju w innym celu niż do łazienki, jedzenie zamawiał aż w końcu w jego pokoju ciężko było znaleźć odrobinę wolnego miejsca. Przyjaciele wielokrotnie próbowali się z nim skontaktować, raz nawet zadzwonił do niego Derek, ale on tylko wywoływał w chłopaku irytację, więc oczywiście odrzucił to połączenie. Próbowali przez kilka tygodni, aż w końcu dali sobie spokój. Potem w końcu wyszedł na miasto, ale wcale nie poprawiło to jego nastroju. Wręcz przeciwnie nabrał niebezpiecznego nawyku wychodzenia na spacer po zmroku najlepiej po nie do końca przyjaznych częściach Londynu.   
Tak spotkał Jacksona. Nie zapomni tego wieczoru do końca życia. Bo w pokrętny sposób był to jeden z najlepszych w jego życiu.   
Szedł jak zwykle w bluzie z kapturem kupionej w jakim second handzie, która nadawała mu wygląd menela, jego zdecydowanie przydługie włosy zaczynały opadać mu na twarz i być może dlatego nie zauważył dwóch dość rosłych Irlandczyków, którym ewidentnie przeszkadzała jego osoba. Zapędzony w kozi róg mógł tylko próbować zasłonić się rękami, ale dobiegł ich głos. Dla Stilesa bardzo znajomy głos chociaż jakby nieco zmieniony.   
\- Ej kretyni! Zostawcie go i zejdźcie mi z oczu!- napastnicy najwyraźniej znali tą osobę i bali się jej bo zniknęli w mgnieniu oka. Co nie sprawiło, że Stilinski przestał się kulić i zasłaniać.   
\- Ej spokojnie... Nie zrobię ci krzywdy... Stilinski?! Co tu robisz do diabła? I dlaczego wyglądasz...- w tym momencie Whittemore ugryzł się w język, robiąc najbardziej nieprawdopodobną na świecie rzecz, podszedł do Stilesa i przytulił go. Chłopak cały zesztywniał wpatrując się w Jacksona jakby był jakimś obcym z innej planety.   
\- No dalej Stilinski. Kiedy tylko ja cię przytulam wygląda to dziwnie, głąbie   
– warknął Jackson udowadniając, że jednak nadal posiada cząstkę siebie i Stiles nie mógł po prostu nie wtulić się w większe ciało z płaczem i dużą dozą desperacji. Bo Jackson naprawdę był dla niego w tamtej chwili najlepszym co mogło go spotkać. 

** 

Gdyby nie Whittemore Stiles nigdy nie stanąłby na nogi. Prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby tamtej nocy. Jackson zabrał go ze sobą do mieszkania, co chwila na niego spoglądając jakby nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że go widzi i że widzi go w takim stanie. W jego oczach była też nutka poczucia winy, jakby uważał, że on też po trochu przyczynił się do stanu chłopaka. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce był chyba jeszcze delikatniejszy w stosunku do Stilesa, ale chłopak nie protestował kiedy został zaprowadzony do łazienki. Jackson nie miał problemów z tym żeby go rozebrać i wpakować do wanny, a potem wyszorować usuwając wszelkie warstwy brudu z jego ciała i włosów. Kiedy owijał go ogromnym ręcznikiem przyjrzał się ciału chłopaka, wyniszczonemu przez stres i niezdrowy tryb życia. Wycierał go równie delikatnie, w każdej chwili gotów go złapać albo przytulić jeśli Stiles by tego potrzebował. Ale chłopak nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic, usta miał zaciśnięte i nawet głowę trzymał opuszczoną czując się nieswojo z taką ilością bezinteresownej pomocy otrzymanej od kogoś, kogo kiedyś nazywał dupkiem i wrogiem.   
Whittemore nie poprzestał tylko na tym. Ubrał go dość ciepło we własne nieco za duże na Stilesa ubrania i prawie wmusił w niego herbatę i kanapki zanim pozwolił mu usiąść na kanapie. I nawet wtedy nie zostawił go, usiadł obok i przyciągnął do siebie, układając głowę chłopaka na swoim ramieniu. Ten zaś nie potrafił zrozumieć kiedy Jackson tak dorósł i zaczął zastanawiać się jak bardzo mogła go zmienić historia z kanimą.   
\- Wiesz... - zaczął Whittemore nieoczekiwanie – kiedy to wszystko się skończyło. Byłem przerażony. Pamiętam jak bardzo chciałem być wilkołakiem, jak bardzo chciałem tej mocy. Ale kiedy dotarło do mnie jak wiele odpowiedzialności ona ze sobą niesie i jak wiele osób mogę skrzywdzić... jak wiele osób skrzywdziłem, byłem przerażony jak pięciolatek, który nie może wybudzić się w koszmaru...   
Jackson mówił wtedy długo. Opowiadał mu jak nie mógł się porozumieć z rodzicami, jak bardzo nie podobała im się jego decyzja o wyjeździe. Zaskoczył Stilesa wiadomością. Że przeprowadził się sam, jego rodzice nadal byli w Ameryce, w innej części Kalifornii. Opowiadał mu jak ciężko było zapanować nad instynktami i przemianami, jak często budził się w nocy z koszmarów i był wtedy sam. Jak odciął się całkiem od swoich rodziców, co prawda ratował go spadek od dziadków, ale nadal trudno mu było wsiąść swoje życie we własne ręce. Mówił o rzeczach błahych i tym ważnych, cały czas głaszcząc chłopaka po za długich włosach i dodając mu otuchy, nie oczekując niczego w zamian.   
Gdzieś koło trzeciej w nocy to Stiles zaczął mówić i Jackson słuchał go, naprawdę słuchał wszystkiego co chłopak miał mu do powiedzenia. Nie wtrącał się, jedynie kiedy Stiles zaczął mówić o swoim ojcu, przytulił go i pozwolił mu płakać w swoją koszulkę. A kiedy Stiles skończył Whittemore powiedział mu tylko, że nie cofnie przyszłości, ale zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, żeby każdy kolejny dzień był lepszy. 

** 

Od tamtego wieczoru minęło ponad półtora roku i Jackson dotrzymywał słowa każdego dnia. Zaczął od małych kroczków. Na początku Stiles zamieszkał u niego, żeby młody mężczyzna mógł mieć na niego oko. Zaczął pracować w domu i nawet zmienił tryb studiów na indywidualny, żeby jak najrzadziej opuszczać Stilinskiego. I chłopak był mu za to wdzięczny, bo Whittemore nigdy go nie oceniał, ani kiedy płakał, ani kiedy przychodził do jego łóżka świeżo wybudzony z koszmaru. Zawsze tylko przytulał go i głaskał po włosach i Stilesa uderzyło to, że prawdopodobnie zachowywał się tak, bo on sam nie mógł na to liczyć. Jackson nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek cierpiał tak jak kiedyś cierpiał on. W samotności.   
Z czasem Whittemore wymógł na nim wizytę u fryzjera, potem zakupy gdzie doraźnie kupili trochę ubrań. Potem pomógł mu dostać się na studia, ich kierunek zaskoczył nawet jego, ale najwyraźniej literatura antyczna była mu pisana. Znalazł mu mieszkanie i pracę w jadłodajni gdzie pracował popołudniami. Po roku od przyjazdu do Londynu Stiles mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że stoi już dość twardo na swoich własnych nogach. Nadal jednak spędzali razem dużo czasu. Mieli swoje żarty, swoje zwyczaje, wspólnych przyjaciół i znajomych. Stiles ubierał się i dbał o swój wygląd i zdrowie. Jackson oglądał z nim filmy o superbohaterach i po kryjomu kradł mu komiksy, kiedy myślał, że Stiles tego nie widzi. Stiles pomagał mu przechodzić przez przemiany i dbał o niego gdy następnego dnia był wyczerpany. Jackson czasem nazywał go swoją watahą, a chłopakowi to nie przeszkadzało i w żartach nazywał go swoim wielkim, kochanym wilkiem, na co Whittemore zawsze się krzywił. Stiles zawsze dbał, żeby jego przyjaciel zjadł rano śniadanie i nie zaspał do pracy albo na zajęcia. Jackson wymusił na nim wykupienie karnetu na siłownię. Gdzie codziennie rano przed zajęciami uczęszczali, a Stilinski wysłuchiwał jak Jackson narzeka na jego nikłą muskulaturę. Nie był już tak delikatny, ale i Stiles dłużnej tego nie potrzebował. I właśnie na tej siłowni Stiles poznał Daniela.   
To nie było jak grom z jasnego nieba. Właściwie to chłopak długo z tym walczył, ale ponownie jego przyjaciel przyszedł mu z pomocą. Widząc jak chłopak się miota, pewnego dnia Whittemore po prostu wpadł do jego mieszkania i w dosadnych słowach kazał mu siąść i opowiedzieć co się do cholery dzieje, bo jego szlag już trafia. I jak zawsze wysłuchał go. A kiedy Stiles z zażenowaniem powiedział, że chyba jest gejem, tylko wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził, że wiedział to już od dawna i miło, że chłopak wreszcie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. A potem umówił go z Danielem po prostu pewnego dnia wbijając mu się prawie pod prysznic i oznajmiając, że muszą iść na zakupy, jeśli chce żeby Daniel zabrał go na drugą randkę. Kiedy do Stilinskiego dotarł sens tych słów najpierw rzucił w Jacksona gąbką a potem przytulił, mocząc mu całe ubranie za co został nazwany pacanem. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. 

** 

Pierwsza randka była udana i pociągnęła za sobą wiele następnych, a Stiles znów czuł, że żyje. Był prymusem na studiach, miał serdacznych znajomych i chłopaka. Nadal pamiętał o złych czasach, ale Beacon Hills wydawało mu się takie odległe. Nikt nie próbował się z nim kontaktować a i on nie tęsknił. Bo miał Jacksona, który była najlepszym przyjacielem, lepszym niż Scott był kiedykolwiek. Bo zawsze go wysłuchiwał, a chłopak robił to samo dla niego. Bo nigdy nie udawał, bo pytał i interesował się, bo nigdy nie twierdził, że Stiles go zanudza nawet jeśli faktycznie tak było. Bo umówił go z Danielem.   
Daniel był o dwa lata od nich starszym studentem medycyny. Miał metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu, jasne oczy i blond włosy. I zaraźliwy uśmiech. I był zwyczajny, tak do bólu zwyczajny i trochę nudny, że Stiles to pokochał. A potem popełnił błąd.   
Wszystko stało się całkiem słonecznego choć mroźnego dnia na początku lutego. Stilinski śpieszył się na uczelnię, żeby donieść zaległą pracę zaliczeniową do jednego z profesorów. Zbliżały się walentynki i jak pewnie każdy na świecie i on zaczynał czuć tą magię święta zakochanych. Umówił się tego dnia z Danielem w restauracji i specjalnie na tą okazję kupił nową koszulę. Zauważył, że teraz kiedy nabrał mięśni i nie wyglądał jak typowy kościsty nerd, ubrania leżały na nim o niebo lepiej.   
Szedł przez dziedziniec uczelni z głową w chmurach, przyciskając do piersi teczkę, kiedy usłyszał głos Daniela.   
\- Wyjdziesz za mnie? - na początku Stiles myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale ruszył w wiadomym kierunku i zobaczył swojego chłopaka klęczącego przed jakąś dziewczyną z pierścionkiem w ręku. Łzy od razu napłynęły mu do oczy i zaczął uciekać przedzierając się przez tłum i popychając przypadkowych studentów. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś za nim biegnie, ale to tylko spowodowało, że przyspieszył. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy znalazł się na wydziale Jacksona i kiedy znalazł samego chłopaka, ale już po chwili wtulał się w niego rycząc.   
\- Co się stało? Nie płacz, powiedz mi co się dzieje. -Jackson wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem i troską. Nie widział przyjaciela w takim stanie od ponad roku i miał nadzieję, że już nigdy go takim nie zobaczy.   
\- Daniel... on...- ale to wystarczyło Whittemore'owi.   
\- Idź do mieszkania. - powiedział zabierając mu teczkę. - Ja to odniosę. Powiem, że jesteś chory. A potem przyjadę i masz na mnie czekać. Nie rób nic głupiego Stiles. 

** 

Tego wieczoru Jackson został u niego na noc, ponownie pełniąc rolę jego ramienia do płakania. Jeszcze zanim chłopak wyjawił mu czego był świadkiem Whittemore podszedł do Daniela i powiedział mu, że Stiles nie chce go widzieć i jeśli spróbuje się do niego zbliżyć, albo będzie go nękać telefonami, postara się o sądowy zakaz zbliżania. I Daniel posłuchał, nie wiedząc o co chodzi, choć kilkukrotnie próbował dodzwonić się do Stilinskiego albo złapać go na uczelni. Jednak Stilesowi praktycznie wszędzie towarzyszył Jackson pałając rządzą mordu. I żaden ani on ani Stiles nie mieli pojęcia jak bardzo się mylili.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II 

Stiles wziął krótki urlop zarówno od uczelni jak i od pracy w jadłodajni, ale nikt nie robił mu z tym problemów. Właściwie to Jackson mu kazał, tak samo jak kazał mu zostać w swoim mieszkaniu. Więc chłopak znów okupował kanapę przyjaciela i nosił jego, już nie tak bardzo za duże, koszulki i załamywał się nad tym dlaczego złe rzeczy muszą przytrafiać mu się tak często. Ale oczywiście robił to tylko gdy Whittemore'a nie było w mieszkaniu. Bo jeśli był i widział jak bardzo załamany jest chłopak, od razu błyskał ślepiami wilka, a pazury same mu się wysuwały, nieważne, że przytulał przy tym przyjaciela i go drapał. Samo imię Daniela irytowało Jacksona, co z kolei sprawiło, że Stiles coraz rzadziej go wspominał. I   
pewnego dnia Stiles doszedł do wniosku, że blondyn jest dość terytorialny jeśli chodzi o niego. I chyba naprawdę byli watahą. Taką w której Alfa dba i broni swoje bety, a one są mu lojalne i pomagają mu jak tylko mogą. I taka była prawda. A w momencie gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu i mocniej przytulił Jacksona, czym wprawił go w niepokój.   
\- Coś się dzieje?- spytał ostrożnie, ale szatyn tylko spojrzał na niego z wielkim uśmiechem.   
\- Dziękuję, że jesteś moim Alfą.- powiedział ocierając łzy i wstając z kanapy. - Dobra dość rozklejania. Nie ten to inny. Nie mogę przynosić wstydu naszej watasze, prawda?   
Jackson tylko wpatrywał się w niego oniemiały, ale zaraz odpowiedział mu nieco krzywym uśmiechem.   
\- No, wygląda na to, że jednak czegoś cię nauczyłem, ciamajdo. - także wstał z kanapy i poczochrał włosy przyjaciela.   
\- I dziękuję, że pozwalasz mi być swoim Alfą – oparł już nieco cieplej. - To co pizza i Iron Man?   
I Stiles doszedł do wniosku, że czuje się prawie jak w domu, kiedy obaj usiedli na kanapie i przez chwilę sprzeczali się którą cześć obejrzeć. Albo kiedy Jackson szturchał łokciem szatyna za każdym razem gdy ten zbyt mocno komentował film. I obaj byli zdania, że tak mogłoby być zawsze, ale żaden nie powiedział tego na głos. 

** 

Z trudem, ale ich życie wróciło do normy. Daniel zdawał się unikać Stilesa i było mu to na rękę. Niestety wraz z nim zaczęli go unikać ich wspólni znajomi, co tylko utwierdziło chłopaka w fakcie, że ten nie byli warci jego uwagi. Niemniej wydawało mu się to dziwne. Kilka razy miał wrażenie, że mijając go na korytarzu spoglądali na niego z potępieniem, ale nie mówili nic, a on nie pytał. Może tylko było mu trochę żal.   
Ale żyło im się dobrze. Może nie było to życie jak z bajki, bo obaj uczyli się i opracowali czasami do późnych godzin wieczornych, ale dawali radę. Mieli czas żeby gdzieś wyjść czy to do knajpy czy na zakupy, na które zawsze nalegał Jackson. Whittemore coraz lepiej znosił pełnie, czego zasługą był oczywiście Stiles., pilnujący przyjaciela, cały czas mówiący do niego, a z czasem nawet ostrożnie przytulał. I oczywiście to Stilinski gotował mu rosołki następnego dnia i pilnował, żeby wilkołak się wykąpał.   
Obaj zaliczyli sesję, choć Jackson dokonał tego z niemałą pomocą Stilesa i rozpoczęli drugi semestr. Whittemore urządził mu niesamowite przyjęcie z okazji jego dwudziestych urodzin i nawet zaprosił striptizerów ku uciesze ich koleżanek, ale już mniejszym zadowoleniu męskiej części ich znajomych. Sam Jackson nie wyglądał jakby mu to przeszkadzało, był zbyt zajęty sprawdzaniem czy szatyn dobrze się bawi. Pilnował, żeby jego szklanka czy kieliszek były zawsze pełne, podawał mu banknoty, które sztyn mógł wkładać za majtki striptizerów. Przejrzał i zapakował jego prezenty, żeby łatwiej było je zabrać do domu. Nawet przed wyjściem zadbał o to żeby łóżko Stilesa było pościelone, bo ten na pewno padnie twarzą w pościel jak tylko impreza się zakończy, już Jackson miał się o to postarać.   
Przyjęcie trwało do białego rana i kiedy obaj wytoczyli się, albo raczej Stiles się wytoczył, a Jackson dzielnie pilnował by chłopak pozostał w pozycji stojącej i starał się nie upuścić wielkiej torby pełnej prezentów urodzinowych coś się stało. I Stilinski nie wiedział co, ale jego przyjaciel w pewnym momencie drogi do mieszkania szatyna zatrzymał się jakby strzelił w niego piorun i stał tak dłuższą chwilę. Stiles próbował zorientować się na co patrzy blondyn, ale wzrok mu się rozmazywał więc zwrócił się do Jacksona i zapytał, ale przyjaciel tylko ruszył dalej.   
A potem jak na złość nie chciał powiedzieć o co chodzi, mimo że podobno nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic. I Stiles robił wszystko co mógł, zasypywał go smsami i telefonami, chodził za nim po uczelni a nawet dwa razy wpadł do mieszkania i próbował złapać go z zaskoczenia, ale Whittemore milczał jak zaklęty.   
Blondynowi udało się unikać tematu tylko przez jakieś dwa dni, bo Stiles aż wychodził z siebie żeby dowiedzieć się co jest grane i zwyczajnie go tym zadręczał. Z westchnieniem, po którejś tego wieczoru prośbie szatyna o odpowiedź, Jackson ruszył z kuchni w jego stronę z miską popcornu.   
\- No dobra, dobra. Dziewczyna. - burknął tylko sadowiąc się na kanapie w mieszkaniu szatyna i skacząc po kanałach sportowych. Stiles na tą nowinę zrobił wielkie oczy.   
\- Zakochałeś się? Czy ty, Jackson Whittemore, wielki łamacz serc się zakochałeś? - zapytał chichocząc, bo jego przyjaciel wściekle się zarumienił i błysnął w jego stronę oczami, mimo iż Stilinski wcale się go nie bał, obaj o tym wiedzieli. - Kto toooo?   
\- Właśnie nie wiem. Nie widziałem jej jak na razie. Przynajmniej nie od tamtego razu. - Jackson widocznie posmutniał. - Możesz przestać się tak szczerzyć, pacanie? Wyglądasz jak idiota.   
Bo faktycznie Stilinski patrzył na niego z uśmiechem tak szerokim jakby ogłosili, że Gwiazdka przyszła pół roku wcześniej. Był szczęśliwy z powodu przyjaciela i obiecał sobie, że pomoże mu odnaleźć tajemniczą dziewczynę za wszelką cenę.   
Jackson zaś nie poruszył więcej tego tematu, ale kilka razy odpowiedział na uśmiech przyjaciela dość efektownym przewracaniem oczami, czym mówił jak bardzo bawi go to, że Stiles ekscytuje się bardziej niż on sam. 

** 

Jednak byli najwidoczniej najgorszą parą detektywów na świecie, bo dziewczyna jak się pojawiła, tak przepadła. Stiles zaczął nawet zarzucać przyjacielowi, że to tylko wymysł jego wyobraźni spowodowany zbyt dużą ilością alkoholu i desperacją. Prawie oberwał wtedy książką o zarządzaniu przedsiębiorstwami, wyjątkowo grubą. Dziękował sobie w duchu, że dał się namówić na tą siłownię, bo w porę się uchylił. Co do siłowni zmienili ją, za namową Stilesa na taką w której nie mieli szans natknąć się na Daniela. Niestety była też dość mocno oddalona od ich mieszkania, przez co musieli wstawać wcześniej, żeby dotrzeć tam przed zajęciami, na co Stilinski szybko zaczął narzekać.   
Wielkanoc spędzili oczywiście razem w mieszkaniu blondyna, ale ten odmówił kategorycznie malowania pisanek i wyrzucał wszystkie żółte puchate maskotki kurczaków jakie Stiles rozkładał po salonie i kuchni. Ale co zaskakujące pomógł przygotować stół na śniadanie a potem zgodził się obejrzeć jakąś bezsensowną bajkę o zającu wielkanocnym z satysfakcją odgryzając głowę jego czekoladowemu odpowiednikowi.   
Juwenalia skończyli jak każdy student, budząc się na dwóch różnych końcach miasta, jeden w kilcie, drugi z włosami pomalowanymi na różowo i w koszulce z jednorożcem. Kiedy Whittemore zobaczył złorzeczącego Stilesa który najwyraźniej zużył pół butelki szampony, żeby pozbyć sę koloru z włosów, co swoją drogą słabo wyszło, przez długą chwilę zwijał się ze śmiechu. A potem zafundował przyjacielowi wizytę u fryzjera, który uratował włosy Stilinskiego i sprawił, że ten wyglądał nawet lepiej niż wcześniej. Koszulka spłonęła rytualnie razem z kiltem pewnego wieczoru przy filmie o egzorcyzmach.   
W połowie maja Jackson przyznał rację szatynowi, że dziewczyna mogła być wytworem jego wyobraźni zapewne z powodu zbyt wielu prawie nagich facetów, których widział tamtej nocy. Ale po kryjomu gdy Stiles nie patrzył, rozglądał się dokładnie dookoła, nieważne gdzie akurat się znajdowali, nawet w mieszkaniu, jakby liczył, że ona wyskoczy spod kanapy. Ale nic takiego się nie działo, chociaż po cichu obaj się o to modlili. Maj minął szybciej niż by tego chcieli i nadeszła sesja która prawie ich zniszczyła. Prawie, bo dzięki niesamowitemu wręcz uporowi zdali i mogli oficjalnie nazywać się studentami drugiego roku.   
Byli w trakcie świętowania ze znajomymi w jednej z przylegających do uczelni knajpek, gdy Stiles w tłumie wypatrzył Marcusa, najlepszego przyjaciela Daniela. I prawdopodobnie gdyby był trzeźwy nigdy by do niego nie podszedł, ale teraz po trzech piwach musiał to zrobić. Chłopak wyglądał na zaskoczonego, kiedy do niego podszedł.   
\- Przyszedłeś się pysznić tym jak złamałeś serce Danielowi? Za późno, jutro się żeni. - odparł nonszalancko Marcus, obserwując reakcję szatyna. A ta była pełna wyrazu. Najpierw Stiles był oburzony, potem przerażony, następnie smutny i znów oburzony.   
\- Ja złamałem?! To on jej się wtedy oświadczył! - wykrzyknął Stiles, zaś mężczyzna zrobił zdziwioną minę.   
\- Wtedy? Oświadczył się jej niecały miesiąc temu. - Marcus patrzył na szatyna jak na idiotę.   
\- Ale widziałem jak klękał przed nią na uczelni i się jej oświadczał.- odpowiedział Stilinski coraz mniej rozumiejąc. Zaś Marcus klepnął się w czoło, nagle rozumiejąc jak daleko zaszło zwykłe nieporozumienie.   
\- On chciał się oświadczyć tobie! Trenował z Penelopą, bo chciał to przećwiczyć. Rozumiesz? Żeni się z nią dlatego, że myśli, że nie chcesz go znać, a ona mu pomogła się po tobie otrząsnąć. - Marcus był równie zszokowany co sam Stilinski. - Musisz mu powiedzieć. Jutro, musisz go znaleźć i wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie obiecuję, że do siebie wrócicie, ale... Stiles on Cię nienawidzi, bo myśli, że jesteś draniem bez serca.   
\- O której ten ślub? - zapytał, a Marcus na kartce zapisywał godzinę i nazwę kościoła.   
Ale skąd mogli wiedzieć, że ta kartka nigdy nie opuści knajpy w której się znajdowali? 

** 

\- Stilinski do cholery! - dobiegł go głos Jacksona. - Otwieraj te cholerne drzwi albo twoi sąsiedzi dowiedzą się jak masz naprawdę na imię!  
Chcąc nie chcąc Stiles zwlókł się z kanapy którą okupował od trzech dni i powłócząc nogami otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając przyjaciela do środka. Tak przyjaciela, bo tak nazywał Whittemore'a już od dłuższego czasu. Nie żeby ten nie zasłużył na takie miano.   
Nie zdąrzył nawet do końca otworzyć drzwi, a Jackson już był w jego salonie.   
\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego od trzech dni się do mnie nie odzywasz?! - blondyn był naprawdę wkurzony. - I dlaczego płaczesz sam, kiedy powinieneś być z Danielem?   
\- Nie zdążyłem. Zgubiłem tą kartkę i nie mogłem znaleźć kościoła.- odparł Stiles załamanym głosem. Whittemore od razu znalazł się przy nim i przytulił go mocno.   
\- Już raz przez to przeszedłeś. Teraz też dasz sobie radę. Pamiętaj, jesteśmy silną watahą. - mówił uspokajająco głaszcząc szatyna po głowie. - Wiem, że miałeś nadzieję, ale obaj wiemy, że to nie mogło z powrotem wypalić. Poza tym unieszczęśliwiłbyś kolejną osobę. A może i trzy, gdyby sprawa wyszła na jaw a on i tak by ją poślubił. Raz o nim zapomniałeś. Teraz też damy radę to zrobić. Tak będzie lepiej.   
\- Chcę pojechać na grób ojca – odparł nieoczekiwanie Stiles. Jackson spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i nieco się skrzywił jakby ten pomysł nie podobał mu się za bardzo. Ale był dobrym przyjacielem więc przełknął dumę i odpowiedział tak jak powinien.   
\- Więc pojedziemy, nie wiem jak zniosę towarzystwo McCalla i reszty tych głupków, ale dam radę jeśli tego chcesz.   
\- Jutro? - zapytał tylko Stiles uśmiechając się lekko w ramię blondyna, który wydał z siebie nieco cierpiętniczy jęk.


End file.
